


Avengers Preferences and Imagines

by ShadowQueen55



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowQueen55/pseuds/ShadowQueen55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers Preferences and Imagines<br/>-<br/>This book will be full of imagines and preferences about all of our favorite avengers and even some other marvel characters  :) </p>
<p>The characters that I will include in this book are as follows: </p>
<p>*Captain America aka Steve Rogers<br/>*Falcon aka Sam Wilson<br/>*Hawkeye aka Clint Barton<br/>*Winter Soldier aka Bucky Barnes<br/>*Iron Man aka Tony Stark<br/>*Hulk aka Bruce Banner<br/>*Thor<br/>*Loki<br/>*And maybe some others if requested :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello all :D 

-

Okay so, short Authors note for you guys. 

My pseudonym (Or alias bc that sounds cooler) is Eleanor Barton, you all can call me Ellie though, if you'd like

Any who I've decided to start an avengers book full of preferences and imagines YAY

So since I'm just starting this, I'll need a lot of ideas so if any of you fabulous people have requests, just send them my way 

A teeny tiny bit about me: I love marvel (surprise I know) and all things geeky. This means that I make a hell of a lot of references to pop culture and whatnot so if you understand my references throughout this book, you are one awesome person. 

I also have another book on Ao3 called "Marvel Thoughts [And Then Some]" where I explain certain Marvel topics and such and I also express some opinions I have regarding Marvel. So check that out if you're interested.  
And that's all for now. Until next time readers.....

ALLONS-Y 

 

~➴Ellie➶


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sign Language
> 
> Dedication: None for now :) 
> 
> Pairing: Clint Barton x Reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word Count: 1,108 words
> 
> Prompt: You learn sign language so you can ask Clint out on a date.
> 
> Extra Information: Darcy works at the Avengers facility and happens to be the readers best friend. Clint's best friends are Natasha, Darcy, and Steve and they all are fluent in sign language. That's all the background information needed I think.
> 
> A/N: Hey guys! I have an imagine for you to read :D
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this Clint Barton Imagine  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They've been friends for a while now and, really, the only reason they aren't going out is because neither of them has asked the other out of fear of rejection. It's absolutely ridiculous because everyone except for them seems to know that they love one another. Natasha and Darcy are this close to staging an intervention.

(Y/N)'s going to ask him out though, she is, there's just something she needs to do first. Which is why she's spending her Saturday night in a spare room in the Avengers Facility with the one and only Darcy Lewis going through stacks of books on sign language. It's not like her other Saturday night options were any wilder. Her usual Saturday nights consisted of either hanging out with the other avengers, or training with Clint if he wasn't busy. In some ways this actually meant she was getting out and about.

"You realise this is gonna take more than one hour a week right?" Darcy drawls from the large sofa, where she's flicking through the books FRIDAY has suggested they read through.

"That's why we're going to be in here every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday." Darcy raises an eyebrow at that.

"That's when Clint has his special archery practice." She says.

"Exactly."

She sighs and tips her head back. "Why am I not surprised you know his schedule?"

"We're friends and friends know each other's schedules! And plus I know it for emergencies. In case I need to know where he is for something."

"You mean so you can randomly appear there to flirt with him?" Darcy says, smirking. (Y/N) opens her mouth to argue with her then shuts it because she's right. "Don't worry (Y/L/N), he knows your schedule too." Darcy winks. "Now, let's start with what you know."

It takes more than three hours a week. Darcy can't help her all the time though so she holes herself up in spare offices and rooms, in the bathroom and even occasionally in a broom cupboard to practice. She reads all the books FRIDAY suggested, pouring over them more than once. She practices in the mirror and runs through what she knows so far during her free time.

Natasha catches on after three weeks when she notices (Y/N)'s stifled laughter, covered with a cough, at breakfast at something Darcy just signed across the table. Nat narrows her eyes at (Y/N) and pulls her aside on the way to the quinjet. "How did you know what Darcy said?"

(Y/N) blinks at Natasha, picture of innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Who's teaching you?"

"Darcy is." (Y/N) gives in because it's obvious she's figured it out and she shakes her head at that.

"I could help too you know." She nods towards where Darcy, Steve and Clint are walking ahead of them, jostling each other around the corridor. "And Steve. We won't tell Bird Brain."

With all three of them helping it comes a little quicker. Now she's spending every night holed up with at least one of them in an empty room. Darcy focuses on her fluency and accuracy, making sure she's not rushed in movements and doesn't slip up. Natasha incorporates swearwords in with shortcuts, also introducing weekly tests which she scowls about but does. Steve has long conversations with her across all topics, picking her up on mistakes and not getting impatient when she forgets something.

Eventually, she's confident. Steve and Darcy high five when she tells them, signing it, and Natasha presses a gold star sticker onto her forehead. (Y/N)'s not sure where she got it from. And then she's ready. Now she's just got to work up the confidence to be assured that he won't say no.

Clint has been sulking for the past couple of weeks, confused as to why his three best friends and the girl he's pretty much in love with keep disappearing and reappearing together after an hour every night. They've all had different excuses. Apparently Steve has joined a book club. According to Darcy, she has piles of work she needs to get done (working for the Avengers isn't as fun as people say it is). Natasha just refuses to answer his questions and pretends she doesn't know what Clint is talking about. And (Y/N), well, her schedule is pinned up on the notice board in the common room and in the slot where she disappears, it just says Narnia.

So when (Y/N) approaches him one day during lunch, when he's sitting on his own at a table, definitely not pouting, he doesn't say anything at first.

"Hey." She smiles, sitting next to him. Clint jerks his chin up in response. "Um... I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Struggling with training again?" He jokes, running a hand through his hair. (Y/N) rolls her eyes.

"Not quite." He watches as she goes to sit across from him.

(Y/N) takes a deep breath and then begins to sign. "Will you go to a movie with me this weekend? As my boyfriend?"

Clint's mouth drops open. For starters, she must have made a mistake, meant friend instead of boyfriend. Secondly, she just signed to him. He's trying to figure out if she's ever indicated knowing sign language before. But he knows that's not the case. A lot of people in his life know it; His best friends, Fury, Coulson, the Avengers know a few phrases... but (Y/N) doesn't.

Except she must because she's signing again, asking if that was right and if he's okay. Clint is certain he looks like a bus just hit him.

"Is this where you've been every night?" He asks and she nods, smiling at him shyly. "I'm going to kill them."

"Can you answer my question first?" She signs, a blush forming on her cheeks. Clint had almost forgotten. (Y/N)(Y/L/N) just asked him out. A grin blooms on his face and he laughs, leaning forward and kissing her before he can stop himself. He pulls back to sign for her.

Then, "Yes, a thousand times yes." He signs and she grins, moving forward to kiss him again. And Clint just smiles into the kiss, happier than he's ever been...... Until Tony ruins the moment.

 

"When the HELL did this happen?!?" He shrieks, looking at the two of you, confusion etched across his face. Neither of you answer him, too busy lost in your own worlds together, but in the distance you think you hear Natasha cackle as she yells, "YOU OWE ME $500 STARK."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Overprotective Fathers 
> 
> Dedication: None
> 
> Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word Count: 1,160 Words 
> 
> Prompt: Bucky, Sam, and Steve just want to make sure you treat Wanda right.
> 
> Extra Information: None
> 
> A/N: Hey guys! So this imagine was inspired by something I saw on Tumblr/In Civil War where Papa Bear Steve was protective of Wanda. 
> 
> I'm currently working on several imagines for both Bucky Barnes and Black Panther (T'Challa)  
> And with that I hope you enjoy this imagine. 
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You had a mug of mint tea in your hands as you sat at a table in the dining room, reading through a newspaper that had been left there. You were about to take a sip of said tea when you were surrounded by Steve, Sam, and Bucky.

Two bodies dropped into the seats either side of you—Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes—and one more across the table from you in the form of Steve Rogers. "We need have a talk." All three of them had stern looks on their faces and if you had been anyone else, you'd probably have felt pretty nervous.

You sighed and put down both your mug and the newspaper, already having an idea of what this was about.

"What?" you asked, slightly annoyed at the three Avengers.

There was a long silence before, "You better look after her tonight."

You rolled your eyes and let out an exasperated noise, throwing your hands up into the air. "Oh my god Steve, we're JUST going out to dinner. Nothing is going to happen and I'm NOT gonna hurt her." You scowled at him. "And how many times have we gone out together before and she's been fine? You never complained then."

"It's different this time around-"

"How so?" You asked, already 100% done with this conversation.

"It's an official date this time." Bucky cut in. "We just want to make sure that you don't take advantage of Wanda."

You scoffed. "Look Frosty, if I wanted to take advantage of her I would have tried to do so already." He glared at you. "Except, y'know she would have thrown me out the window before I could even try. Wanda can read minds. If I have had any unwelcome thoughts about her she would have told me to back off already."

"Also if you wanted to intimidate me, Steve, maybe you should have brought people who would actually matter instead of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum here." You said, hitting Bucky and Sam on the back of their heads.

"OW!" Bucky exclaimed.

"Hey, we do too matter!" Sam said, in mock hurt. "We're just concerned about the relationship." You rolled your eyes again.

"Look I'm sure Wanda appreciates the concern, but honestly, I'm annoyed and also kind of offended. Do you guys really think I'd hurt her in anyway, shape, or form?"

They were quiet for a second. It was at that moment that your beloved girlfriend, Wanda, walked into the room with a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Hello guys. Hey (Y/N)." She said with a smile, but said smile dropped as soon as she saw you surrounded by Steve, Sam and Bucky. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing special. Your self-appointed fathers were just cornering and threatening me because of our date tonight." You said without any kind of remorse and held out a hand for a cookie. Wanda approached and stood close enough for you to grab one.

"Guys, you shouldn't threaten a lady." She said, smiling down at you. "It's not very nice."

Bucky mumbled something about how you weren't really a lady, which earned him a solid hit on the back of his head from Wanda.

"Do you three honestly think she'd hurt me?" She glanced at them before sitting down on your lap. You instinctively wrapped your arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around your shoulders. "On top of that, need I remind you that I can read minds? If she did try to hurt me, I'd tell her to back off and throw her out the damn window." This caused an uproar.

"I TOLD you! That's EXACTLY what I said!"

"We just wanted to make sure you were o-"

"Doesn't mean we can't be careful-"

"We were worried about you"

"Alright, calm down." Wanda said, raising a hand to silence everyone. "Look guys, nothing is going to happen. We're just going out to dinner and we'll be back at a reasonable hour, Okay?" The three avengers nodded. "Good. Let's go (Y/N)." She stood and took your hand, leading you out of the dining room.

On your way out though, you could hear Steve, Bucky, and Sam conversing in hushed voices about following you guys to "Ensure Wanda's safety". You flipped them off before leaving the room with Wanda.

"Oh stop," She told you, waving towards the... obscene gesture you were making. You lowered your hand and smiled sheepishly at her. "You know they mean well, Love."

"I know Wanda, but I'm starting to feel like Scott Pilgrim. Except instead of fighting all of your evil ex-boyfriends, I'm fighting against your- what, like- four dads?" You said, mentally adding Clint to the roster as well because while he wasn't around as often anymore, he was probably the most parental towards Wanda. "I don't know if I can survive two super soldiers and bird-man, and an actual father."

Wanda chuckled, a sweet sound that conjured up loads of memories you had of her smile. She could see flashes of it in your mind every time she expressed joy in your presence. The Sokovian moved slightly to curl up against you and rest her head against your shoulder. "I don't want you to think about them now that I'm with you." She reached up to cup one of your cheeks with her hand. "We rarely get to spend time together anymore."

You grinned and turned your head to press a kiss into her palm, something that always sent the butterflies in her stomach into a tizzy. "Mmm, I'm looking forward to tonight."

There was a flash of images in your head and Wanda blushed before sitting up to smack you hard in the shoulder. "D-Don't think about that right now!" She stuttered, a pretty pink blush appearing on her cheeks. It was so embarrassing seeing herself in your most intimate memories together; it felt like you were always in awe of her. There was a rush of stunning, blinding emotion—raw, tangible and powerful. You loved her.

"But I like seeing you blush because of it." You said, grinning wickedly, before thinking of another intimate moment. Wanda blushed more, if that was even possible, and hid her face slightly. You chuckled and hugged her. "Okay okay, I'll stop."

"I love you." She said, hugging you tighter.

"Love you too Wanda." You said, pulling away from the hug and taking her hand. "So...does this mean we can skip dinner and go straight to dessert—"

This earned you another smack on the shoulder. "Kidding, I'm kidding, I swear." You said, raising both hands in surrender. Then you both walked out of the tower and to a diner down the street.

It was a nice date, both of you sharing many laughs and stories. The only thing that would have made it better, would be if Sam, Steve, and Bucky weren't spying on you two. And I mean seriously, wearing a fake mustache doesn't really disguise you SAM!


End file.
